Ore no Kaichou wa Tsundere!
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Mempunyai ketua yang tsundere, memberi kesenangan dan kengerian tersendiri bagi Lavi. Walau begitu, dia tetap menyayangi ketuanya itu. LaviKanda, warning inside. Special request for Sasha. Mind to RnR?


"Aku sudah bilang... JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENDEKATIKU!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut biru tua panjang. Kedua bola mata hitam miliknya menatap jengkel pada pemuda di sampingnya yang terus menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

Laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata hijau itu merengut seolah kecewa, "Haaa ayolah Yu~ masa' aku yang sudah menjadi teman sejak kecilmu ini tidak boleh mendekatimu?" tanya pemuda yang kerap dipanggil Lavi itu. Dia tertawa santai dan kembali menggeser posisi duduknya hingga pemuda bernama Kanda Yu di sampingnya terpojok di ujung kursi mereka berdua.

Kanda yang sedari tadi cukup menahan emosinya kini mulai terlihat kesal seiring tawa Lavi yang menggema karena telah memojokkannya, "Ahahahaha, akhirnya _kaichou _tidak bisa bergerak lagi! Nah, kalau sudah sedekat ini dengan _kaichou, _aku bisa berkonsentrasi~ Ne Yu, ayo kita mulai pembicaraan kita tentang _project _selanjutnya!" ajak Lavi dengan nada tanpa dosa sedikit pun. Dan tentu saja hal ini membuat Kanda semakin kesal, laki-laki keturunan samurai itu mulai menggertakkan giginya.

Lavi bersiul gembira tanpa mempedulikan posisinya yang memepet Kanda dengan tembok di sampingnya hingga susah bergerak. Di kepala Lavi, asal dia bisa berdekatan dengan _kaichou _kesayangannya itu maka semua selesai. Pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari teman semasa kecilnya itu tengah membereskan kertas-kertas di atas meja sementara tubuh Kanda mulai bergetar. Kedua tangan Kanda di atas meja mulai mengepal semakin keras seiring aura di sekitar laki-laki itu mulai terasa menakutkan—meskipun begitu, tetap saja Lavi tidak menyadarinya.

Hingga akhirnya—

"MINGGIIIIIIIIIR, _BAKA USAGIIIIIII_!"

—meja di depan mereka berdua sukses terlempar jauh.

**.**

**.**

_**A request fic for Sasha a.k.a Toyo~ (lol)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**D Gray-man © Katsura Hoshino**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke **_

_Warning : Semi-OOC, AU, lemon, yaoi, misstypo?_

_Main Pair : LaviKanda_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ORE NO KAICHOU WA TSUNDERE!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaaa _kaichou~ ittai yooo~~_" erang Lavi dengan suara manjanya yang khas. Setelah Kanda melempar meja di depan mereka, ternyata itu belum selesai. Kanda masih menyempatkan diri mengambil pedang kayu di seberang mereka dan memukul tubuh Lavi yang langsung berusaha melarikan diri berkali-kali.

Akibatnya, Lavi harus mendapat tiga benjol di kepalanya. Seolah tidak merasa berdosa sedikit pun, Kanda kembali duduk di samping Lavi seraya membereskan kertas-kertas yang tadi sempat berterbangan karena ulahnya melempar meja. Laki-laki berambut biru panjang itu terlihat masih kesal, lihat saja empat siku-siku di dahinya yang semakin mengeras.

Lavi menelan ludah melihat betapa mengerikannya _kaichou _itu jika sedang marah. _Well, _walau ini bukan yang pertama kalinya laki-laki yang menyukai kelinci itu membuat _kaichou _kesayangannya marah. Bahkan sebelum hubungan mereka menjadi antar ketua dan wakil ketua dalam OSIS di sekolah mereka ini, Lavi dan Kanda yang memang sudah berteman sejak kecil sering terlihat adu mulut hingga kekuatan. Dan biasanya diakhiri dengan Lavi yang mengalah dan mendapat hadiah tambahan dari Kanda.

Kanda menghela napasnya dengan keras, "Mana tugasmu sekarang?" tanyanya seraya membuka telapak tangannya di depan Lavi. Laki-laki berambut merah itu terlihat bengong sesaat, lalu tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah pucat. Dia mengacak-acak isi tasnya sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa di depan Kanda seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahaha, ketinggalan _kaichou_~!"

Oh, empat siku-siku di dahi Kanda bertambah dua.

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

Sarung pedang kayu yang tadi sudah terpasang rapi itu pun kembali terbuka.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga terjadilah kejar-kejaran dan raungan-raungan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Membuat para guru dan murid yang melihat kedua teman sepermainan itu menatap bingung keduanya. Yah, walau akhirnya mereka semua tetap memilih untuk tidak ikut campur daripada kena pukulan pedang kayu Kanda yang sedang mengamuk. Mereka masih mau hidup, kau tahu.

Pria berambut merah tersebut terlihat mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Tak terasa dia sudah berlari mengelilingi sekolah hingga tiga kali karena dikejar teman sejak kecilnya. Di belakang pria bernama Lavi tersebut, Kanda juga terlihat terengah-engah walau kedua matanya masih menatap punggung di depannya dengan sangar. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, Lavi mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya.

"_Ano_... sudah ya, Yu_... _maafkan aku ya?" permintaan Lavi yang diakhiri dengan kekehannya tidak membuat Kanda merasa lebih baik. Sekarang laki-laki keturunan samurai itu malah terlihat mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali dan melangkahkan satu kakinya ke depan. Membuat keringat dingin kembali mengalir di pelipis Lavi.

Kanda masih terengah saat dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sedang menggenggam pedang kayu. Kedua kakinya terlihat gemetaran dan wajahnya memerah karena kelelahan, "Jangan... memanggilku... Yu..."—**GUBRAK! **

"He?" Lavi menatap _sweatdrop _tubuh Kanda yang terjatuh di depannya. Begitu pula pedang kayu Kanda yang terjatuh di samping tubuhnya yang ramping itu. Butuh waktu tiga puluh detik untuk Lavi menyadari bahwa _kaichou _kesayangannya itu sekarang jatuh pingsan, "YUUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

Lavi meletakkan tubuh Kanda di atas kasur ketika mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan. Setelah meletakkan laki-laki berambut biru tua panjang tersebut, Lavi baru menyadari bahwa guru yang biasanya menjaga ruang kesehatan saat ini sedang izin. Pemuda yang memakai _eyepatch _di mata kanannya itu menghela napas seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Mou... _sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Lavi entah pada siapa. Dia menghela napas berkali-kali. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencoba mencari obat yang pas untuk teman sejak kecilnya tersebut. Akhirnya mata kiri Lavi yang berwarna hijau itu berhenti tepat pada obat-obatan yang berada di dalam sebuah lemari kecil. Tangan Lavi bergerak untuk membuka lemari kecil tersebut.

Ah, dikunci.

"Aaaaaa, sialaaaaan!" erang Lavi kesal dan memukul-mukul pintu lemari kecil itu. Laki-laki itu menggerutu kesal hingga akhirnya dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Haah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu _kaichou _bangun." Gumamnya.

Sekitar lima menit Lavi menunggu, Kanda masih belum bangun. Namun dalam waktu yang bisa dikatakan masih singkat itu, entah sudah berapa kali Lavi menguap bosan. Bisa saja dia meninggalkan _kaichou-_nya itu, tapi... melihat pedang kayu di bawah kakinya saja sudah membuat Lavi merinding membayangkan bagaimana Kanda akan kembali mengamuk lagi. Oke, sabar Lavi... Sabar...

Lavi mendengus kecil dan menopang dagunya di atas tangan yang menyangga pada kasur di depannya. Manik hijau miliknya melirik pada tubuh Kanda di depannya. Kalau benar-benar diperhatikan, tubuh Kanda itu ramping namun tidak benar-benar ramping yang begitu kurus karena masih ada otot-otot yang membentuk tubuhnya. Rambut biru tuanya yang panjang tergerai berantakan di atas bantal putih, wajah tidurnya terlihat jauh lebih tenang dibanding saat dia terbangun, karena pemuda yang gampang marah tersebut selalu mengerutkan wajahnya.

Mendadak, laki-laki yang senang memakai _headband _itu merasakan wajahnya menghangat lalu tak lama kemudian mulai memerah. Hei, kenapa? Kenapa dia? Oke, harus Lavi akui dia memang suka menggoda Kanda yang menurutnya menggemaskan sekaligus mengerikan saat marah, namun pria berambut merah tersebut tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya dan juga tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari tahu. Karena selama dia masih bersama laki-laki bernama Kanda Yu, maka itu cukup.

Lavi menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan sementara tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak tenang. Bertahun-tahun mereka telah berteman dan Lavi baru menyadari bahwa temannya ini memang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Apa karena Kanda sedang tidur sehingga wajah aslinya bisa terlihat begitu jelas? Lavi sendiri tidak mengerti. Yang jelas, hal ini membuat degup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tangan Lavi bergetar, ingin menyentuh wajah laki-laki keturunan samurai itu. Tapi sekali lagi dia tahan. Kali ini bukan karena takut dipukul atau sebagainya, hanya saja... tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah dia menyentuhnya kan? Bisa-bisa dia melewati batas.

"Ngh..." Lavi tersentak kaget mendengar suara lenguhan itu. Dia bisa melihat temannya yang berambut panjang itu bergerak-gerak kecil di atas tempat tidur sebelum dia benar-benar terbangun dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, "...ini?"

"Di ruang kesehatan, Yu." Kekeh Lavi melihat wajah Kanda yang kebingungan. Mendengar jawaban itu, Kanda hanya mendengus kecil lalu mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Tapi sepertinya, dia masih belum kuat hingga akhirnya terjatuh lagi. Secara reflek, Lavi segera menahan tubuh Kanda, "Yu! Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu, obatnya masih di dalam lemari dan dikunci." Sahut laki-laki berambut merah tersebut.

Kanda mengernyitkan alisnya. Akhirnya laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut menyerah dan kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya dan uap berkumpul di atas mulutnya yang terbuka karena mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat. Sementara Kanda memejamkan matanya—mencoba untuk kembali tidur—Lavi terus menatap wajah laki-laki beriris biru tua tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, senyum lembut mengembang di bibirnya.

"_Ne, _Yu..." Kanda membuka setengah matanya dan menoleh pada _fukukaichou-_nya tersebut, "kau cantik deh." Bisik Lavi seraya diselingi tawa kecil.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Kanda tersentak, "_Na—_" saat laki-laki berambut panjang itu ingin memarahi Lavi seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, senyum lembut laki-laki berambut merah itu menghentikannya. Membuat Kanda memilih diam dan membuang mukanya yang memerah, "..._aho._" Gerutunya pelan.

Lavi tertawa dengan santai seperti biasa sementara Kanda mendengus jengkel. Sebenarnya Kanda ingin bangkit dan memukuli Lavi, tapi sekarang menggerakkan tangannya sendiri saja sudah susah. Sungguh menyebalkan. Kanda akan terus menatap tembok di sampingnya jika suara decitan ranjang tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap _horror _pada Lavi yang sudah di atas kasur. Kedua tangan pemakai _eyepatch _itu berada di samping kepala Kanda untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

"Ma-Mau apa kau?" tanya Kanda dengan sinis.

"Main yuk, _kaichou_~~~" jawaban Lavi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat tetap tidak bisa menghindari pikiran-pikiran negatif di kepala Kanda. Laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut berusaha bangkit dengan mendorong tubuh Lavi. Namun sayangnya, tenaganya tak kunjung keluar.

Ah, posisi ini buruk.

Kanda menggertakkan giginya. Berusaha terlihat garang, "Minggir." Ucapnya dengan nada yang ditekankan. Senyum di wajah Lavi tetap tidak menghilang membuat pemuda keturunan samurai itu akhirnya berteriak, "LA—"

Sebelum teriakan Kanda berlanjut, Lavi sudah lebih dulu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kanda. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kanda kaget dan mencoba kembali mendorong tubuh Lavi. Tapi justru malah tubuhnya yang terdorong hingga dia kembali telentang di atas tempat tidur. Kanda melakukan berbagai upaya untuk mendorong tubuh teman sejak kecilnya itu, namun sepertinya sia-sia.

Lavi sendiri merasa seolah dia tidak bisa berpikir. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri di luar kendalinya. Ciuman itu dia perdalam membuat Kanda mengerang perlahan. Erangan Kanda tidak membuatnya berhenti, malah sempat terpikir untuk terus memperdalamnya. Hingga akhirnya Kanda tersedak membuat laki-laki penyuka kelinci itu melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kau—uhuk uhuk, mau apa HAH?" tanya Kanda kesal. Dia terbatuk-batuk sementara wajahnya semakin memerah. Melihat ekspresi Lavi yang tidak berubah sama sekali tidak membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak memasang ekspresi yang berarti. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya, "Yu..." mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil membuat Kanda menoleh. Tidak hanya itu, tangan Lavi menyentuh bahunya yang perlahan tapi pasti semakin kencang membuat Kanda lagi-lagi merintih, "sekali ini saja, jangan marah ya?" tanya laki-laki tersebut dengan senyum di akhir kalimat.

Kanda membulatkan kedua matanya saat Lavi tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hingga kepalanya menabrak bahu teman sejak kecilnya itu. Laki-laki berambut biru tua panjang itu mencoba mendorong tubuh temannya namun sayang di belakangnya sudah ada tembok yang menahannya. Saat Lavi akan menciumnya lagi, Kanda menutup erat-erat mulutnya. Melihat itu, laki-laki pemakai _eyepatch _tersebut menghela napas dan membalikkan tubuh Kanda. Sehingga posisi mereka... Lavi menyandar pada tembok dan Kanda menyandar pada tubuh depan Lavi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kanda merasa dia begitu kecil di tangan _fukukaichou-_nya itu. _Well, _walau memang tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Lavi. Mungkin Kanda juga tidak menyadarinya karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Lavi yang sering takut padanya, lalu memilih untuk menurutinya daripada menikmati pukulan pedang kayu yang sering Kanda bawa kemana-mana—entah untuk apa.

Tubuh ketua OSIS itu mulai merinding merasakan hembusan napas di tengkuknya dari belakang. Terlebih tangan wakil ketuanya yang mulai menyelip dari celah antara kedua tangan dengan tubuhnya lalu meraba-raba dada bidangnya. Kanda tersentak menyadari kedua tangan Lavi menekan-nekan tonjolan di dadanya, laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata berwarna biru tua itu memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan suara-suara aneh yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Lavi mengecup kecil bahu Kanda membuat laki-laki itu sedikit tersadar, "Lavi... hhh... hentikan..." bisik laki-laki bertubuh ramping tersebut. Kedua tangannya mencoba menahan tangan temannya untuk berbuat lebih lanjut. Tubuhnya terus bergetar meskipun itu bukan keinginannya. Kanda terus memejamkan matanya erat berusaha mencegah tubuhnya ikut terlarut dengan permainan Lavi sementara laki-laki berambut merah itu mulai memilin _nipple_-nya yang semakin menegang.

Mulut Kanda terbuka walau suaranya masih tertahan di tenggorokannya. Tangan Lavi mulai membuka kemeja sekolah yang Kanda kenakan lalu menyusup ke dalam untuk meraba _nipple_ miliknya secara langsung. Sentuhan Lavi benar-benar membuatnya terasa aneh. Dengan cemas, Kanda melirik celananya yang semakin lama terasa semakin sempit.

Cengkraman Kanda yang kuat pada kemejanya, membuat Lavi mengangkat kepalanya. Laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau itu tersenyum melihat wajah Kanda yang menyandar pada bahunya, "Wajah _kaichou _memerah... lucu sekali..." gumam Lavi seraya menyentuh wajah Kanda dan mengelusnya sebelum akhirnya dia menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kanda yang tipis itu.

"Ngh—errgh..." Kanda kembali mengerang saat lidah Lavi mengamuk di dalam rongga mulutnya. Bukan hanya karena itu, tangan Lavi yang menganggur turun semakin ke bawah menyentuh tonjolan keras di celana Kanda. Hal ini sukses membuat Kanda membuka kedua matanya dan mendorong tubuh Lavi—lagi.

Laki-laki keturunan samurai itu menggertakkan giginya dan menatap Lavi garang, "Jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini, jangan pernah berharap kau hidup dengan sela—ah!" Kanda langsung menutup mulutnya menyadari suara anehnya yang keluar secara tak sengaja saat Lavi menekan sesuatu di bawahnya yang semakin mengeras dari luar celananya. Melihat reaksi Kanda membuat senyum Lavi mengembang, "Mmph! La-Lavi... hentikan—akh! Kuperingatkan kau!—ukh..."

Wajah Kanda semakin memerah, namun ekspresinya masih tetap terlihat kesal. Lavi dengan santai terus menekan-nekan milik Kanda hingga akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti resleting celana Kanda pun terbuka. Menunjukkan benda yang sudah tegang itu menyembul keluar. Sementara Lavi melihatnya dengan terkagum-kagum, Kanda menatap miliknya yang sudah menegang itu dengan _horror. _

"Sudah kuduga, _kaichou _pasti akan menikmatinya. Tenang saja _kaichou~_" kancing-kancing kemeja Kanda sudah terbuka, menunjukkan dada bidang laki-laki berambut panjang itu naik turun pelan. Rasanya bagaikan di ujung tanduk, harus Kanda akui tubuhnya mulai terangsang dengan perlakuan Lavi.

Tapi tentu saja Kanda tidak mau mengakui itu, "Si-Siapa bilang—ngh—aku menikmatinya..." Lavi hanya tersenyum menanggapi salah satu jawaban teman sejak kecilnya itu. Kadang teman sejak kecilnya itu mempunyai ciri khas yang hanya diketahui olehnya, yaitu selalu berkata 'tidak mau' meskipun dalam hati sebenarnya dia mau.

Yah, walaupun Lavi juga tidak tahu apakah kali ini ciri khas itu juga berkaitan dengan jawaban Kanda tadi.

Kembali beraksi, laki-laki berambut merah itu menggigit cuping telinga Kanda. Seolah sudah sampai pada batasnya, sekarang Kanda tidak bisa lagi menahan desahannya dan hal itu membuat Lavi semakin senang. Dia ingin mengerjai _kaichou _kesayangannya ini pelan-pelan. Mengingat bagaimana susahnya laki-laki berambut biru tua tersebut untuk diajak bercanda, mungkin sekarang adalah kesempatan yang bagus.

Lavi menyentuh ujung kejantanan milik Kanda pelan, "_Kaichou _tidak akan seperti ini kalau tidak menikmatinya lho~" _fukukaichou _itu terkekeh geli melihat wajah Kanda yang semakin memerah dan memejamkan matanya erat. Sekarang tangan Lavi bergerak menggenggam kejantanan yang semakin menegang tersebut, "apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?_ Kaichou—iie... _Yu..."

Kanda meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menggila di bagian selangkangannya. Melihat Lavi hanya menggenggamnya saja tanpa berniat melakukan lebih—entah kenapa malah jadi terasa menyebalkan sekarang. Laki-laki keturunan samurai itu harus mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri sehingga kejantanannya bisa dimanjakan dengan tangan Lavi. Kanda mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga kini dia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya.

Laki-laki dengan iris berwarna hijau tua tersebut mendongak menatap Kanda di atasnya. Aksi selanjutnya sanggup membuat Lavi terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Kanda yang sedari tadi menolaknya kini malah menarik kepalanya dan menciumnya. Dua pemuda yang sama-sama berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut saling melumat seolah menentukan siapa yang akan mendominasi di sini. Rambut Kanda yang panjang dan tergerai menyentuh wajah Lavi dengan lembut.

Meskipun posisi kepala Kanda berada di atas Lavi, rupanya itu tidak membantunya untuk menjadi yang mendominasi di sini. Saliva—entah milik siapa—mengalir di ujung bibir Lavi. Kanda semakin erat memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk memfokuskan dirinya dengan peperangan di dalam mulut itu tapi sepertinya tetap sia-sia. Kebutuhan bernapas membuat pemuda berambut biru tua panjang itu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tidak sempat memberi Kanda waktu istirahat, Lavi langsung menarik tubuh teman sejak kecilnya itu hingga posisi mereka seperti di awal.

"Hah hah... aku sudah bilang kan... hah... setelah ini kau tidak akan selamat." Ucap Kanda dengan terengah. Ah, rupanya dia masih mempertahankan imejnya. Lavi sempat bengong sesaat namun akhirnya dia tetap tertawa.

Tatapan Lavi kembali melembut, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga akan lari dari Yu yang marah seperti biasa," tangan laki-laki penyuka kelinci itu perlahan menurunkan celana Kanda beserta celana dalamnya sementara dia masih menatap teman sejak kecil kesayangannya, "yang penting saat ini Yu tidak menolakku, benar kan?" pertanyaan Lavi sempat membuat Kanda terpaku. Namun lagi-lagi dengan cepat, pemuda berambut panjang itu membuang mukanya yang memerah.

Setelah melempar celana Kanda ke sembarang arah, Lavi menurunkan celananya sedikit sampai menyembul keluar. Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu tersentak dan sebelum dia sempat menolak, temannya itu sudah lebih dulu memegang kedua tangannya dengan satu tangan dan memposisikan dirinya. Kedua bola mata Kanda membulat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh mulut lubang analnya.

"Tu-Tung—AAAAAAAAAARGH!" teriakan Kanda menggema di dalam ruang kesehatan. Lavi menggertakkan giginya, merasakan betapa sempit lubang temannya itu sampai-sampai dia kesulitan memasukinya. Kanda terus berteriak kesakitan dan memberontakkan tubuhnya, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu meraup bibir temannya dan satu tangannya yang menganggur digunakan untuk memanjakan kejantanannya. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua tangan Kanda yang akhirnya bebas mencengkram sprei di samping tubuhnya.

Pemuda berambut biru tua panjang tersebut terus mengerang kesakitan dan terlihat begitu tersiksa. Melihat itu, Lavi terus melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat Kanda nyaman dan sepertinya sedikit berhasil walau masih terlihat raut kesakitan di sana. Dengan usaha yang begitu keras, akhirnya Lavi memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kepala kejantanannya yang tersisa di dalam lalu memajukannya dalam sekali dorongan.

"Ah!" desahan Kanda yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan kedua belah pihak. Kanda kaget dengan sensasi sesaat yang tadi dia rasakan. Sebelum laki-laki berambut panjang itu menyadarinya, Lavi di atasnya sudah tersenyum menyeringai.

"Titiknya ketemu lho Yu~" bisiknya dengan nada yang entah mengapa bagi Kanda terdengar begitu mengerikan. Kekuatannya saat ini benar-benar hilang, bahkan untuk bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Lavi saja dia tidak mampu.

Detik berikutnya, Lavi sudah kembali memaju mundurkan tubuhnya begitu cepat. Erangan-erangan kesakitan Kanda berubah menjadi desahan yang seolah penuh akan kenikmatan. Belum lagi dengan tangan Lavi yang memijat kejantanannya dan mulut juga tangan Lavi yang memanja kedua _nipple _miliknya. Aneh tapi nyata. Sebagai laki-laki, Kanda tidak pernah mengira dia akan merasakan kenikmatan dari cara seperti ini.

Tubuh Kanda sudah tidak lagi berada di bawah kendalinya. Kedua tangan laki-laki keturunan samurai itu merangkul leher Lavi dan menariknya kembali ke dalam ciuman panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka berdua mencapai puncak masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian mereka bertatapan sesaat sampai tiba-tiba entah kekuatan dari mana Kanda berhasil memutar balik posisi mereka.

Lavi menatap tegang Kanda yang kini duduk di atasnya, "A-Ano... _kaichou?_" tanya Lavi takut-takut. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi kan? Bisa-bisa Kanda akan memukulnya tanpa ampun sekarang, "Aku—"

"Cepat selesaikan ini—ngh—dan aku akan memukulmu tanpa ampun..." lagi-lagi Lavi dibuat kaget dengan aksi Kanda selanjutnya. Sekarang laki-laki cantik berambut panjang itu menaik turunkan sendiri tubuhnya hingga kejantanan Lavi mengenai titik di dalam sana yang membuatnya terasa melayang.

Pemuda penyuka kelinci itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dia terlalu terkejut dengan aksi nekat _kaichou_-nya yang biasanya terlihat _tsundere _itu. Laki-laki berambut merah itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga, wajahnya semakin memerah melihat wajah Kanda yang terlarut ke dalam kenikmatan karenanya, "Ngh... ah ah—Lavi... ah!" uh, Lavi bisa merasakan sedikit darah keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

Satu kali turunan dan kejantanan Lavi berhasil mengenai titiknya. Kanda berteriak kencang sementara Lavi menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa nikmat saat dia berhasil mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh teman sejak kecilnya itu.

Setengah kelopak mata Kanda tertutup dan adegan selanjutnya tubuhnya langsung jatuh di atas dada Lavi yang menangkapnya. Untuk beberapa saat kedua laki-laki itu mengatur napasnya. Lavi terus mengelus rambut panjang Kanda dengan senyum lembut menghiasi di bibirnya. Tadinya dia akan menarik kepala Kanda lagi lalu menciumnya, tapi itu berhenti seketika saat laki-laki beriris biru tua tersebut lebih dulu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam wakil ketuanya.

"Hhh... setelah ini... aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

Kepala Kanda kembali terjatuh di atas dada Lavi lagi dan kali ini dia benar-benar tertidur dengan pulas. Lain halnya dengan Lavi, wajahnya kini malah berubah pucat. Tubuhnya menegang membayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah hidupnya setelah ini.

Yah, sepertinya Lavi tidak akan bisa tidur tenang walaupun ingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End #lol**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berakhir dengan gajenya...

Saya gak ngecek ulang sih, jadi maaf kalau ada typo dan segala macamnya yaaa 8D _after all, _terima kasih udah mau membaca ehehe

Review? :3


End file.
